Real or Not
by mizu99
Summary: Do you know the difference between what is real and what is a dream? To be alive and true, breathing the air of reality. Decide which do you think is real…
1. Prolouge

Title: Real or Not

Summary: Do you know the difference between what is real and what is a dream? To be alive and true, breathing the air of reality. Decide which do you think is real…

Author: mizuaqua99 or Mizu-chan

Rating: PG-13 to Mature

Warnings: There are a lot of time changes throughout the whole story. There will be OCC's, this is a modernized story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and characters.

AN: I do not suspect this to be perfect and yes it contains yaoi. There will be boyXboy content here. If you wish to flame before reading my notes or my warnings then well we will see. I gave you a heed of warning before hand. Anyways hope you enjoy.

**Prologue: **

The morning was quiet and crisp were all the birds chirped themselves into a dazzling chorus. A blonde male opened his eyes grasping the wind frowning alone in the room.

"Naru…?"

A young female whispers softly entering the room looking at the young blonde. He dropped his hand gently on the sheet looking towards the female. She took a small step forward to him gently.

"Time to eat…"

She held a tray of food among her hands looking at his reaction. He turned away not interested in the food she held making her look saddened. A frown marred her face while she sets down the tray pushing him up as she assists him to sit up.

"He'll be here soon."

She said to him gently as she could mutter. He turned to face her nodding to her slowly.

"Do you need to use the bathroom?"

She knows she could have not asked the question, obviously. A tube slowly had some liquid drip from him slowly. She fluffed the pillows fixing him placing the cushions behind him. He looked towards the outside with pale solemn eyes. He feels tired and wanted to sleep only for her to open the windows. She gripped the plate and slowly takes a spoonful nearing to his face. He was not hungry but he was too tired. His eyes slowly closed as the food neared his lips. His mouth opened swallowing the food slowly.

"He is coming soon."

She knew the real truth like many others. He closed his eyes to sleep. He no longer cared. She closed the windows once again and opened the TV. He was fast asleep. She cleaned up and left closing the door behind her. The next morning became clear.

"Today has sunny skies with no chance of rain this time. Wonderful day it is! This is the first day of summer everyone!"

He opened his eyes and closed them once more. He hates summer; it was too bright for him. The weather would be unbearable for him. They had programs for many people like him. He was too tired. She came in again with some breakfast. The window was still open so he could hear the birds chirping. He opened his eyes hearing her explain about a new day.

"He's coming soon."

Same statement like as of yesterday. He leaned on the bed closing his eyes only to reopen to see it was dark. The window was shut again and he went back to slumber.

"Naru…"

He looks to see his parents at his side holding his hand closely to their faces.

"Are you feeling well?"

He could only nod in response.

"Make sure you rest."

It's too hot to rest. Heat is unbearable and the room was stuffy. He closed his eyes before opening them. His mother was talking about the new and recent activities that he may enjoy. His father leaned against the wall listening.

"He will be back soon."

Same lie. He hardly cared anymore. He left him. He won't come back. That's his reality. No one will care. His eyes would slowly close and he was tired. His mother stood and left. His father followed. He heard them leave and woke up again. He wondered what to do and could only imagine life outside. He was too tired to even dream. All he wants is to sleep. To never wake up and forever rest.

"Time to go out…"

She would go to his bed and help him out to the wheelchair. He closed his eyes to sleep. He felt tired to even rest. He felt the sun warm up his cold legs. Too bright again was all the sun can be.

"Want to read a book…"

He did not answer. He felt the wind blow on his leg and his body shivered. She placed a blanket on his legs.

"Be back in 3 hours, okay?"

She left him be.

"Naru…!"

Another patient ran to him. The young boy smiled and points to the trees. He nods and the boy runs off. Too happy he thought. He felt tired. Those words broke him before the car did. He remembered the screams and shouts of the people. He remembered their voice to call for help. The blood splashed among on the floor with the glasses around him; his blood upon the floor.

"Hang in there!"

Someone shouts. His parent sobs on the news. The life counted in the hospital bills of surgeries his parents willed to pay. Doctors coming in and out of his room to check on his condition, to see if he is even alive. White walls in all sides. His life before his eyes, questions from all sides. They never end and were never answered.

"Time for lunch…"

She held a plate to him. He saw the green grass on his side. The nurse laid him on the grass to mostly get him back in the way of the living. It poked his face and he disliked it. He was too tired to sit up.

"It's rice and some meat."

She told. Hospital food always tasted bland to him. He closed his eyes only to feel the spoon. The spoon in his mouth, full of food. He swallowed no tasting.

"He will be here."

All lies. He was too tired to talk. They are useless to him. Words killed him and will always linger. Small words to big words, phrases to even sentences. They all soon after killed him.

"Do you want to go back inside? It's too hot here?"

She looked to him. He did not reply and she fixed him back on his wheelchair. Did he want to go home? He did not care. Did he really want to see him? He heard cries of children from the pain. Mothers or soon to be mother's coughing. Father's waiting for their wife to be done giving birth. Too tired to even feel sorry for them. The stench of death whisked past his nose. He could only wait for time. Time was all he had. His life broken by those simple words. He did not care no any longer. Back to his bed, his body lay. His eyes were closed.

"Want to watch the news?"

The television was on. The noise of the colored box filled the whole room. His body numb and blankets covered his frame. His eyes were watching the same box. She left the room. He felt tired once again that he could not sleep. Too tired to sleep. Night began to fall and his room once cold.

"It's night now."

It was obvious.

"Are you hungry? We need to change your bag. Drip… Drip…"

She tried to sound joyful. It did not help. The clinking of the metal was heard. He was too tired.

"Do you ever wonder about your life?"

He turned to face her.

"It's sad right?"

She whispers.

"Do you want to be well and live life outside? I heard that your heart is well."

If only she knew.

"Still pumping like normal... Badump… Badump…"

She made pounding noises on the table.

"Pounding is all I can illustrate. Well goodnight."

She closed the window.

The TV slowly turned off and she left. He could watch her leave.

"Have a good sleep."

He tries.

"…."

He's dying slowly but all in all.

Death is next.

**~End of Prologue~**

AN: Hello everyone and how are you? Everything well? Who is the young man I am speaking of? Why is he in the hospital? We will see! Take care and please review!

R&R


	2. Affection

Chapter 1 Affection

**Warnings: **This is boyXboy meaning its Yaoi! There will be cursing and some sexual content.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto and characters

**A/N: **Thank you for reviewing and to many others who have read this hopefully. Take care and enjoy.

**Summary: ** Do you know the difference between what is real and what is a dream? To be alive and true, breathing the air of reality. Decide which do you think is real…

**Rating: **PG-13 – M

**Chapter 1**

"Naru…!" He turned to face her running over wondering why he was called over especially by that nickname.

"I'm Naruto, not Naru." He said sighing looking at her.

"Will always and still be Naru." She said playfully to him clearly trying to annoy him.

"Sakura…" He said, his voice sounding serious.

His voice soft in a feminine gesture yet manly confusing many at what gender he represents. His blonde hair up in a calm settled like manner not standing up in every direction. Some bangs fell down framing around his tanned face. He had a lean figure while he just gently smiled at her. Sakura grabbed his arm dragging him inside the school building. Another young man waited for them leaning against the wall.

"Sakura, stop holding him like that especially with your body against him in that way." He said and she sticks her tongue out.

"Bleh…!" She laughed and lets him go.

Naruto would walk to the said man as they kissed one another with tongue and all. He was then pushed against the wall being dominated by the man.

"Sasuke…" He whines trying to breathe.

"Love you." Sasuke pulled away kissing the top of his head.

"Love you too." Naruto fixed his shirt seeing Sasuke back to leaning against the wall.

"Ne Sasu-chan!" Naruto ran to his side holding his hand in his own tugging it.

"What?" Sasuke asks him looking at their hands before looking at Naruto.

"Did you do the home work?" His eye twitched watching Naruto use his puppy dog eyes which somehow worked.

"Yes." He hands a copy to Naruto.

"Wa…! Thank you Sasu-chan!" Naruto hugs Sasuke.

She recalled those two were a couple in High School were they all have attended. They now all went to college together being with one another as a group of friends. She smiled pushing her hair back behind her ear. She blushed seeing the other male there who was her lover.

"Gaara…!" She runs to his side as Gaara huffs wrapping his fingers around hers.

She smiled brightly when Gaara's other hand wraps around her waist. Blood red hair and green eyes like hers. Sasuke had a midnight blue hair and eyes.

"Did you eat?" Gaara prods her stomach with his fingers.

"Yes." She kissed him softly.

Loud noises were heard about down the hallways of the college. Naruto was quickly held by Sasuke as they were telling some girls to leave them alone.

"He is mine. I will not be with any of you." Sasuke growls out.

Naruto would close his eyes waiting while Sasuke kept hold on him not letting go. She was about to run over to help only to be stopped.

"They can handle it." She nods watching the couple from afar.

Sasuke dragged Naruto over to them while Naruto winced in pain.

"Sakura…!" She jumps and runs over to them in concern.

"What happened?" She asks and he points to their blonde childhood friend.

"Got hurt again?" Naruto slowly nods hiding his face in Sasuke's chest.

"Let me see." She touched his leg checking over it to see any bruises or other marks.

"Dimwit was beaten down by the fan girls again. He was holding his leg the whole time." Sasuke points out.

She moved her hands over his leg lightly to check any new bumps or bruises. Once she felt nothing she squeezed his ankle gently while he yelped in pain.

"Bring him to his dorm. Rest your leg Naruto and no fun." She looks at Sasuke.

"Make sure to put some ice and raise your leg as well." She told in a professional tone.

She saw him nod helping his lover up who was limping as he whined. She waved the two byes following her lover to their government class. He would carry him up the stairs to the way of their dorm.

"Ne…" He whispers and Sasuke stopped walking as he listened.

"What?" He asks.

He shook his head smiling softly. He followed again feeling more tired. He held his chest while the raven tried to find the ice in the freezer. He coughed loudly and Sasuke stopped looking for the ice.

"Are you alright?" He asks.

"My chest just hurts a bit." He whispered trying to breathe.

"I'll get your medicine." He heard the sounds of the drawers opening along with the cupboards.

"I'm sorry." He felt weak and tired leaning against the wall before he takes a seat on his bed.

"What are you thinking about again?" He asks handing him the pills and some water.

He took it without question before drinking some of the water closing his eyes relaxing slightly watching the sky outside the window.

"I'll go to class. Will you be fine alone?" He nods slowly and lay on his side going to sleep.

Once he was awake he saw the morning sky dim with the sea of dark blue. Little flashes of light scattered across the sky. His foot felt cold to see an ice pack placed upon it as it lay against the pillow. He ran his hand through his hair sighing. He knew that Sasuke would still have class until later that night. At his side he saw a file of papers stocked upon another. His one file was about him and his medical history.

"Usurantonkachi…!" He perks up at his nickname.

"I'm awake." He called out slowly sitting up.

"What do you want to eat?" He calls out.

"Ramen…!"

"No."

He whined loudly hearing a sigh before the sound of pots and pans in the kitchen. Taking off the ice pack he walked to the outside of his room towards the kitchen.

"You should rest." Sasuke told as Naruto plopped down on the couch.

"I am." He said turning on the TV.

"Why is there nothing but news?" He sighed holding his head.

"Get real at least." Sasuke listened to the recent happenings.

"Can I borrow your lap-top?" Naruto held the door.

"No." He placed the noodles in the pot.

"Thank you!" He sighed.

"Wa! What's your password?" Naruto yells out.

This was a normal day in their dorm. Morning began to start with the two of them sleeping next to one another. A blanket covered up their bodies slightly.

"Naru…?" Sasuke opened his eyes turning his head to see him asleep.

His soft angelic face was shown from the bright light of the sun coming through the window of his room. He gently ran his hand through his hair smiling softly. He pulled up his blanket over him. He moved his body up getting off the bed. Taking a shower changing his clothes he looked outside. Making a pot of coffee he waited for time to pass. The sky outside was clear with birds singing. No class he had that day as it was the weekend.

"Sasu…?" He sets down his morning cup.

"Naru…? You slept well?" He said holding the blanket over him.

"Is it morning time?" He curled up under the sheets rubbing his eyes.

"Yes. It's another day, love." He kissed him.

"I'll get up." Naruto sat up slowly yawning loudly.

He walked back to the kitchen fixing some breakfast. His phone rang loudly answering the call.

"Hello?" He was flipping the pancakes.

He listened through the phone stopping his cooking. He tapped the counter lightly before he nodded. Slowly he hung up the phone.

"Is everything alright?" His blonde hair soaked as he walked out of the shower.

"Yes. Just some business…" He owned one after his uncle passed away.

His mother and brother were now watching over the company. His father was in Japan busy with the business there. He walked over to Naruto kissing him deeply. He moaned softly to each kiss before he was pushed against the wall.

"Sas…ke…" He breathes out before he moaned at the touch.

He stopped and kissed his cheek putting the towel around him again. He picked off some clothes helping him.

"How's your heart?" He asks him fixing his hair.

"Better, thanks to you." He whispers putting on his watch.

"Good. Where do you want to go to today?" He sat down next to him.

"Anywhere as long as it's with you…" He said looking outside.

"That's fine with me." He touched his hand holding it in his.

"The park…" He said and there was a knock.

"Coming…!" He stood up walking to the door.

"Hi Sasuke…!" She said smiling at him.

"Sakura, what is it?" He leans against the door frame.

"Good morning to you too, chum." Sakura said crossing her arms.

"Good morning and hello." Sasuke said sighing.

"Anyways, you have been invited to a party!" She hands him a flyer.

"What kind this time?" He lets her inside.

Naruto was in his room fixing his belongings yawning.

"The usual shebang always drinks and the dancing with get together's…" She mentioned plopping herself onto the couch.

He closed the door behind her locking it before he went to the kitchen to cook some food. Sakura would look at Naruto fixing his room.

"How's your leg?" She asks and he looked at her.

"I'll be fine. Sasu had placed a brace on it last night." He tapped the brace that was on his ankle since the night before.

"Make sure you don't use your leg so much." She walked out telling Sasuke of the party.

"I'll see you there." He said hearing the door close.

He heard some odd sounds inside his lover's room.

"Naru…?" He walks inside before his eyes widen.

"NARUTO!"

**~End of Chapter 1~**

**A/N: **So what happened to Naruto? What is wrong with his heart? Will everything be alright? Please review!

**R&R**


	3. Time

Chapter 2 Time

**Warnings: **Yaoi meaning guy couples not girl and guy, purely male to male contact. There will be fluid cursing and also some sexual content.

**Disclaimer: **I wish I own Naruto and characters but Masashi Kimimoto made such a wonderful story based on those characters. So no I do not own Naruto or Sasuke and everyone else.

**Rating: **PG-13 – M

**Summary: **Do you know the difference between what is real and what is a dream? To be alive and true, breathing the air of reality. Decide which do you think is real…

**A/N: **Thank you for ones who are reading the story. Please Enjoy.

**Chapter 2**

The breeze outside cooled the room where he laid. He opened his eyes slowly before closing them. He felt tired once again, too tired. No one had entered his room yet, however. He did not care. The door made a loud creaking sound.

"It's time for a bodily check up, Naruto." He heard the doctor say once he had fully entered the room.

It was these days of loneliness he would always experience. He felt the cool metal of the stethoscope upon his chest checking the beating of his heart. Too cold for him yet he did not speak. He breathes naturally while the doctor wrote it down on a clipboard of some sort. His heartbeat was beating naturally and in a calm manner. The doctor mention today was a good day to be experiencing the outside. The world there was bright and vibrant with the loud noises of children playing with the birds upon the tree making some sort of music.

"Turn to the side please." He moved his body slowly and weakly.

A nurse had entered the room to assist the doctor while he closed his eyes. He felt exhaustion take him once again.

"Normal blood pressure from the patient which is a good sign at the most, the heart rate is normal as well." He just left his eyes closed.

The door was closed and he was alone again.

"Naru…" His mother sat beside him.

"Did you eat well?" She was the only one there at the moment.

He was always fed be it from the tube or from the tray. Hand fed or not, he was forced to live. He waited for another response. Too tired, he thought.

"They said we can have another surgery for you. We have the money to pay it now." His mother whispered.

He closed his eyes feeling exhausted. He did not care for the lies. His life was slowly draining from him. Too tired to even move let alone speak.

"He will be back soon." That was the same lie.

"I asked the doctor if I can take you outside or rather bring you home." Why, he was too tired to be outside.

"He said, yes. I asked the nurse to help me." He waited.

"We can have so much fun. It will be a great day than just being in the hospital, right?" A nurse walked in and helped him change.

His body was too thin for anyone to like or admire. His eyes dull and pale with bags under them making anyone concerned of his well being. He slumped on the wheelchair as his mother took some of his belongings.

"I'll have a nurse to stay with us at the house." He was staying home, great.

He did not care.

"I looked for all your old friends. They were difficult to find, but I found them." His mother laughed silently while holding a gentle smile.

Too noisy if more people would visit him. He sat in the back of the car laying his on his side watching his mother drive the car gently. The car softly drove to the house.

"I'll be back tomorrow." His mother nods and he was finally inside the house.

Too much noise when he entered the house with his mother talking about how things were. He was tired once again. The walls were of a different color than the last time he was there. He waited falling to sleep and slowly wakes up again. He was back in his old room. The window was open and a warm breeze filled the room. A blanket covered his small frame.

"He is upstairs." His mother's voice was heard down the stairs from his room.

The sounds of people entering were heard from his room.

"Hey buddy." His old dog lover friend greeted.

He did not answer like always. He felt the bed dip from someone's weight.

"How's the hospital treating ya?" He heard from his friend.

Nor did he answer. His friend kept quiet after he spoke and nods to him.

"That bad, huh…?" He heard again.

His body was thin and he felt tired. He was too tired neither to move nor to even reply to anyone who asks him a question. He turned his head to face the outside.

"Everyone is seriously worried about you. I mean they didn't mean what they said. They didn't mean to hurt ya, you know? Come on now, you are out of the crappy hospital. Be happy man. Lighten up!"

That's hard, he thought without a word escaping from his mouth. His friend would set down a small basket.

"You just need to go through with the surgery and you will be fine. We can all help you back on your feet with everything being normal again. We can make you smile and laugh again." His friend sighed.

He did not care. He was too tired. He wanted to sleep forever.

"Want a recap of everything? You know, catch up." He said.

He did not care and closed his eyes. He was too tired. The surgery would just make him more tired than he was at the moment. Always waking up to the same walls with the smell of death surrounding him no matter where he was. He was tired and sad yet no one would care. Too tired that it over drowned his sadness.

"That's mostly it. Your mom and dad said next week is the surgery." He heard shuffling.

He closed his eyes to sleep with the blankets around him. He hardly turned his body or even stand. Too weak to even open his mouth to speak. It was almost a year since then.

"Naruto…" He heard a familiar voice of a female.

Her light pink hair that had darkened since the last time he saw her. The emerald eyes watered when she saw him laying there on the bed with a weak look upon his face. Her light skin shined from the light in the window.

"Naruto…" She whispered with watery eyes.

She measured his pale body with her eyes before she pulled up a chair taking a seat. She covered her face and sobbed into her hands. It was too noisy from her wails.

"I'm sorry. Please forgive me!" She sobbed on his chest.

She heard nothing and saw that he was not looking at her. She turned her head to face down at her empty lap.

"They are having their second child right now." She said seeing nothing in his expression.

He was too tired to even care for neither what she was saying nor whatever is happening. He opened his eyes hearing her talk about them.

"They want to visit." She said looking around the room which was bland.

No new pictures in the room with the white walls. It reminded her so much of the hospital rooms. His wheelchair was folded in the corner of the room.

"Go have the surgery and I'll help you recover. I'm a nurse, remember? Everything will be better trust me." He heard her say.

He did not care of the surgery that he was bound to have next week. His legs felt like jelly under him. The nurse in his home would tell him it was time to take his medicine. He closed his eyes after taking the needed medicine which tasted horrible only to be washed down by the glass of water that was provided to him.

"Go back to sleep." The nurse left him to rest.

He was too tired to even close his eyes and rest. The wind outside did not make him comfortable at all. Sounds of laughter and happiness were heard down below mostly in the first floor of the house. Slowly and with much strength he can muster he turned his body to the side grabbing a small necklace on his nightstand. Grasping the pendant he slowly moved his fingers across the carvings.

"Oh you came to visit." He heard someone say downstairs.

Mutters were heard everywhere as he closed his eyes. The pendant fell from his grasp falling to the floor making a small sound. He heard footsteps.

"Naruto…?" His father made him sit up holding him gently.

He did not reply to his father feeling the blanket around his legs move with his body. His father kissed his forehead softly.

"Go rest, alright?" The door closed.

He faced the window and saw a familiar car. A man with raven hair stood by the car with a woman with blonde hair. They looked happy as a small child was running around with glee.

"Want to meet him?" He faced the door.

"Yes." The voice sounded so familiar.

His heart began to ache and he covered his mouth from the coughs. His body began to shake from pain. He knew that voice even from a mile away.

"He's in his room asleep." His mother told gently.

"May we see him?" He heard the voice ask.

"Go on." His mother said.

He felt weak and unable to care anymore. He heard the footsteps closing his eyes tightly. The door opened gently but the creaking of the door was louder than any words. The chair in his room was moved closer to him.

"Hey." He heard.

Slowly he opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. The white wall above him somehow felt more entertaining than the person who was now sitting beside him. He saw with his one eye, him grabbing the small pendant from the ground.

"You seem to have kept it, after all these years." He heard softly.

He was too tired to reply and closed his eyes once more. In his heart, he longed to be in the hospital than here. He rather be there than in his house. This place was not as comfortable any longer. He wanted to rest but he was too tired to do so.

"I remember buying this for you for Christmas. I gave it to you on a box before I would… It's good you have kept it."

He never had it in his room. It was left in this place. Never touched for over the two years he was in the hospital. Two years felt so long for other but to him, it felt only like a day in that small room. Maybe he was in and out of coma like his doctor says. He never remembered seeing the snow coming or going. All he recalled was the intense heat of the sunlight.

"I have a kid now. Blonde hair and blue eyes like you." He did not care.

"Hyper too." He was feeling tired.

"Honey comes down, please!" The person stood.

"I'll see you tomorrow again." The door was closed.

He opened his eyes and felt something wet fall down his cheeks. Slowly his hands touched the cool liquid tasting it. It was tears. He sat there closing his eyes and more of the tears came. There were no shouts or even screaming. All he did was lay there with tears falling. His small hands clenched besides him. Out of all times to visit, it had to be now.

"I…nh….hath…hate…tch you." He whispers with most of his strength.

The man was Sasuke Uchiha, his ex-lover. The man who killed his heart and breaks it like it was nothing.

**~End of Chapter 2~**

**A/N: **What happened between Naruto and Sasuke? What is the surgery? How did Sasuke kill his heart? Who was Sasuke with? What were his parent's name? Please review!

**R&R**


	4. Snow

Chapter 3 Snow

**Warnings:**Yaoi meaning guy couples not girl and guy, purely male to male contact. There will be fluid cursing and also some sexual content.

**Disclaimer:**I wish I own Naruto and characters but Masashi Kimimoto made such a wonderful story based on those characters. So no I do not own Naruto or Sasuke and everyone else.

**Rating:**PG-13 – M

**Summary:**Do you know the difference between what is real and what is a dream? To be alive and true, breathing the air of reality. Decide which do you think is real…

**A/N: **Here is the next chappy!

**Chapter 3**

The life outside was calming as it snowed. He laid there sleeping with his lover's arms around him. It was during the time that people had a vacation as he opened his eyes smiling gently.

"What do you like for breakfast?" He heard him say.

"Whatever you can make hun but make sure that there is bacon! I want bacon in my food every morning!" He replied making a shout.

"Okay." The sounds of shuffling were heard.

He heard the door creak and close before he sat up yawning stretching his limbs looking outside to see the snow falling to the ground. He smiled before he stood up. Taking a shower he dressed up seeing the phone was ringing. They were living on their own apartment at the moment.

"I will shower. Sakura wants to meet us outside." His lover said hanging up the phone.

"Okay." He took a bite of food savoring the flavor.

It was snowing outside.

"Get a jacket." He grabbed a large coat hanging inside the closet.

The birds outside sang a melody together. He watched the children playing before he followed right beside him.

"What does Sakura want us to do?" He asks being happy as his lover shrugged his shoulders.

"Most likely it's shopping knowing her. It's almost Christmas anyways. Plus after the vacation I go to work." He told.

"Okay. College life is done now, huh?" He smiled.

"You guys are so slow!" She puts her hands on her hips to show how annoyed she was.

"No more morning rounds! I planned this out for weeks!" She shouts and he pats her shoulder to try to calm her.

"We are here now." His lover informed her.

"Sasuke…" She sighed.

"You and your hormones, I swear you need to control them. Poor Naruto has to endure them because of it." He blushed as Sakura laughed.

"He likes it." Sasuke points out.

"Baka, don't say that!" He smacks his head.

"Haha…! Come off of it now. I don't want the sales going to be a waste!" She shouts.

"Come on, Sasu." He tugged his lover's arms as they followed Sakura.

His smile was so bright while they shopped together. He fished for new watches and other jewelry while Sakura spent hours in a perfume shop. Sasuke dragged him towards the small alley ways to make them spend time alone.

"Sasuke…Please…." He tried to catch his breath.

"I love you." He heard Sasuke whisper as he was kissed on the lips gently.

"I know. I love you too." He kissed back making it deeper.

Once they were finished Sakura ran over blushing. She told them it was neither the time nor the place. Finally after some scolding, they really went shopping.

"Shino would like this right?" He asks Sakura.

The item was a plastic sized bug with a photo and description of the bugs living style. Sakura laughed shaking her head.

"Get him something else which is more practical than a bug set." She told and he points out another item among the shelves.

"See, he can hide his face in here." She held a high collar jacket.

After hours of shopping they ate at the food court.

"Look what I got you!" Sakura held up a large box sized gift.

Sasuke watched in mild interest as he ripped the gift open.

"They are new shoes also ramen coupons!" He hugs her tightly.

"Check if it fits." She hands the other gift to Sasuke.

"It fits! It fits!" He shouts out.

"Open yours." Sakura told.

"Humph." He slowly tears apart the gift seeing a new jacket and another small item.

His blush was held down coughing it off. She smiled clapping loudly with a smile.

"Thank you Sakura. I will enjoy this gift very much." He said.

"What is it?" Naruto asks curious.

"Oh, don't worry about it." She waved it off.

"Okay." He said uneasy while he saw a new type of ramen on sale.

"Ne, ne…! I want it!" He whines out pointing to the stand.

"I'm not paying anything." He stood up quietly and sighed.

"I'll be back." He walks past the food court taking out his phone.

"Naruto…?" She saw him look at Sasuke.

"Is everything okay?" She saw him look at her.

"Yes Sakura-chan?" He asks smiling.

"I heard you just came back from the hospital. Are you well?" She asks and he nods smiling softly.

"I'm going to be fine." He replied and would stand up going to the line.

She held a hand to her chest frowning to herself. She just had a feeling everything will be going downhill from now. He stood in the line waiting till he can tell his order for the new ramen. He watched Sasuke talk over the phone with enthusiasm. His heart began to clench as he gasps loudly.

"Are you alright, sir?" A person behind him shouted.

"I'm okay." He whispers holding his chest coughing loudly.

"What would you like to order, sir?" The young woman at the counter finally asked him.

He told the order while holding his chest pulling out his money.

"Thank you, sir. Come again." She said after he took the change and the receipt.

"Naruto…!" He felt the arms around him holding him up.

The change would fall from his hand to the floor. He felt himself being walked over to the chair.

"You could have waited for me! You just came from the hospital! I'll get your food." He heard shuffling and the sound of concern.

"Naruto…?" He faced her with a tired smile.

"If you didn't feel well, I could have just walked you back home. I can reschedule everything." She said worried over his well being.

"I'm fine." I was just over thinking of some things." He catches his breath looking at the ceiling.

"Here, I got your food." He heard his lover say setting down the tray of food.

"Thank you." He whispered and slowly eats his food.

"Sasuke, may I speak to you alone?" She said and he nods standing up.

They walked slightly away from Naruto and their table full of shopping bags. They still could see Naruto from afar.

"Who were you just speaking too?" She asks crossing her arms as they stood in the corner.

"A colleague of mine is all." He replied.

"Don't play dumb with me." Her eyes showed she was serious.

"It was no one." He told her with the same expression.

"If Naruto ever becomes broken because of your stupid affairs with your co-workers, I swear that you will never see the light of day for so long as you live." She threatened him.

"Are you threatening me, Sakura Haruno?" He gripped her shoulders tightly.

"Damn right I am." She growls out smacking his hands away from her shoulders.

"Sasuke! Sakura!" Naruto shouted being a lot better than before.

He walked towards his lover and Sakura whispered.

"Keep those words in mind, Uchiha." She walked past him to Naruto.

"Humph." He walked to his love kissing him on the cheek.

"What were you guys talking about?" Naruto asks excited as Sasuke cleans up throwing away the trash.

"Oh nothing." She told smiling.

"You took so long talking." He whines out.

"It was work business." Sasuke told and Sakura nods.

"Oh… I forgot I have a meeting at my job." Sasuke said.

Naruto's expression slowly saddened before being back to his normal jumpy self. She caught the change in expression but kept quiet about it.

"Can you take him home?" He asks and she nods.

"How long?" He whispers softly.

"Not long." She began to clean up and pack her things.

He left the two walking outside before going his way to work. She was thankful somewhat that they used two cars.

"Naruto…?" He stood there watching the car of his lover drive away.

His heart ached once again as he fell to his knees. The snow around them began to fall with the cold breeze. Many of the seats have been frozen over from the harsh cold weather.

"It's better if you go home right away." She led him to her car that was just parked across from Sasuke's.

Slowly exiting his car, Sasuke stood in front of a two story house. There in the doorway stood a young woman with blonde hair. She had a gentle smile as he walked towards her. The gentle breeze surrounded them as he took a step up the small cobblestone stairs.

"Hello." She greeted gently to him taking his hand.

"Ino…" He whispers softly as he entered the house.

She only wore a white robe as he moved his lips onto her neck in a soft, gentle manner. She gasped wrapping her arms around his neck as they made love in her bedroom.

"I love you, Ino." Sasuke whispers.

**~End of Chapter 3~**

**A/N: **What is going on? Sasuke was supposed to be at work? Why was he at Ino's home? How bad is Naruto's condition? What does Sakura and Sasuke both know that Naruto doesn't? Find out next time! Review, please!

**R&R**


	5. Forward

Chapter 4 Forward

**Warnings:**Yaoi meaning guy couples not girl and guy, purely male to male contact. There will be fluid cursing and also some sexual content.

**Disclaimer:**I wish I own Naruto and characters but Masashi Kimimoto made such a wonderful story based on those characters. So no I do not own Naruto or Sasuke and everyone else.

**Rating:**PG-13 – M

**Summary:**Do you know the difference between what is real and what is a dream? To be alive and true, breathing the air of reality. Decide which do you think is real…

**A/N: **Here it is! Next chappie!

**Chapter 4**

He was back to the white walls around him and the cool breeze outside. In two days, he was to have an operation. To him, he was forced to live once again. The doctors around him would tell him to rest up while his parents were willing to pay everything off. He was a burden to everyone once again which seems to not excite him in any way.

"It will be successful." He heard the doctor say to his parents who were intently listening to whatever the doctor said.

"We will pay it all as we can have our son back to us better." His mother would say.

Money was not the problem; however, his will to live seemed to be the issue. The day of the operation seemed to go on as normally as possible while he was put into a forceful sleep.

"Everything will be alright." He closed his eyes being forced to sleep.

"Operation starts…" Someone whispered before he accepted the darkness around him.

Once he had woken up it was when they were already finished with the operation. His chest had felt numb and heavy while he ran his hand on top not feeling his fingers. He would close his eyes to rest before he began to cough loudly.

"Oh, you seem to have woken up. That is great. The operation seemed to have been a total success and do not worry about your chest. It is natural for it to be numb for a little while especially with the morphine pumped into your body." He heard a nurse say before she moved her way to the IV bag that was next to him.

She moved her fingers around the bag changing it quietly.

"You won't have to be here anymore once you are fully recovered." She said with a smile.

He wondered how long he was asleep. The room looked the same as always. The white walls surrounded him with the machines beeping at every second to monitor his condition which had fairly improved somewhat. He opened his eyes once again seeing the nurse had finished the bag.

"Your parents are outside. Would you like to meet them?" The nurse asks helping him sit up slowly.

He felt somehow relaxed looking at the door turning his head.

"Oh, thank God! You are alright!" His mother exclaimed running to him immediately taking him into her arms holding him tightly.

"I love you so much! Don't worry about getting to work or anything!" His father popped up behind her nodding to what she had just said.

"Madam… He just woke up from being operated and having a slight little coma. It's best if you do not hold him so tightly." The nurse said gently.

His mother's arms lightened around him as she takes a seat next to his bed. It was sunny outside that in him he felt amused. It was a coincidence from the sky it was shining so brightly. He waited and waited hearing about his mother's incessant worries.

"You were asleep for almost an entire month." His mother shouts.

"Let him rest." His father said.

"You'll be checked out as soon as you go through therapy and immediate recovery." He did not seem to care.

All he wondered was why he was still alive. Why was he still breathing? He was still in this world being forced to live. To be looking at this sky. The people around him never stopped worrying over him in a never-ending cycle. He didn't want to be here. Days passed and he now sat in his home seeing the television news for that day.

"Sunny skies with a good breeze. Wonderful summer day! Wear your shorts and bikinis!" He closed his eyes.

"Want to go out today?" His father asked only to see him asleep.

Sleeping and eating was mostly what he spent his time on for days. Everyone thought it was because he was in the hospital for too long. Also that he was done with an operation meant he was tired. He opened his eyes too tired to even speak. His eyes were closed and he opened them once again.

"Today is a Friday! Want to hang out with your friends now?" His mother opened the curtains to let some light into the room.

It was simply another day. He didn't care about his friends. The life was too dull only a handful of people would visit.

"Your friend Kiba visited and his wife, Hinata too." His mother called out.

He turned his head and saw his hyper friend bounding in front of him. He slowly shifted as he was able to move around a bit on his own. He used his arms to make himself more comfortable position breathing hard closing his eyes to calm down.

"Woah…! Be careful there." He felt arms around his back helping him up a bit.

"Today there is a beach party and we want you to attend." He told and he would open his eyes.

A beach party out in the sun? The sun had already made him weak. He didn't want to go but was too tired to speak it up. He would slowly shift again and slumped forward.

"Do you want to attend?" His friend asked once again.

He slowly nodded because it was better than being home. His mother was happy with his decisions that he had made. He slowly grabbed his cane though it looked like it made him older than he is now. He grunted silently standing.

"Hinata, can you help pack his beach gear?" The young woman did as she was told.

"Let's get you in the car. Some sun will do you some good." Kiba told.

Finally arriving at the beach he was helped over to a large, bright colored blanket and everyone was excited to see him. They all looked familiar yet different somehow. He would see the ocean after being in the hospital for two years. Two years under machines and white walls. The people dressed in white. Death that surrounded his every being only to hear the ticking sounds of the clock.

"It's sunny here right?" He turned to see his hold childhood friend, Sakura.

Her light pink hair had somehow darkened to a reddish color much like her husband. Her emerald eyes still showed the same compassion that he had known for years. He would wait and listen to the waves. He nodded to her in greeting.

"It's been two years since that time. Maybe even longer than most…" She held a drink of some sort.

Her pale skin somehow still had its light shine to it. She stretched her legs out in front of her. They sat in top of a blue blanket that spreads among the sand. He looks towards the sky to see the sun.

"You know Gaara and I already married. We had our first child just six months ago." She looked at the sky.

Six months ago felt like only a day within the hospital. Not even a month or more. All his old friends seemed to have moved on. He heard a clinking of spoons as Kiba's wife Hinata handed him a plate. Her hair ran past her shoulders and her eyes were pale but deepness was shown.

"I got some hot dogs for you. Some chips too. Would you want some water?" She sets down the plate next to him.

He hadn't been going to his speech therapy lately but the rehab for walking did some sort of wonders to his health. He licked his lips and pointed to a bottle.

"I'll go get it." Sakura had already stood walking to the cooler searching for a water bottle.

Hinata would tell him that she will be in the water.

"See you later then." Sakura said to her.

"Here I opened the cap for you just now." He took it from her taking a sip.

He watched some children playing around the ocean. Even his old friends seemed to have some form of entertainment. They all would talk about life in the past while his lip still stayed dried and cracked.

"Hello Naruto…" He looked up to see his one old comrade.

"Neji..! Come sit." Sakura began to fix the blanket.

His long hair was tied back into a pony tail. He sat there next to him quietly.

"How's the operation?" He asked and Sakura quickly told him to stop.

"He's recovering! We are having fun so no hospital talk!" Sakura warned him.

"My apologies, Naruto for my question…" Neji told in a respectful tone.

He shook his head not minding.

"Anyways, I am married to Ten-Ten." He added and he listened.

"Oh, you are to have your second child right?" Neji nodded at Sakura's question.

"Two less than Sasuke's though." He stopped and both of them looked at Naruto.

He shifted his feet silently uncomfortable at what Neji said. That name burned in his heart. Pain would hurt and he gasped closing his eyes. He would wait till it blows away. He turned his head back to them.

"Neji…!" Sakura shouts out harshly to him smacking his thigh.

"My apologies once again…" He whispered.

Suddenly there was a loud chatter among the group. All three turned to wonder about the commotion.

"Speak of the devil that just came in." Sakura gritted out.

There was Sasuke and his wife talking happily.

**~End of Chapter 4~**

**A/N: **How will Naruto move on? What was the operation for? Sasuke has a wife? Two years have passed? What happened during those two years? Find out next time! Review please!

**R&R**


	6. Truths

Chapter 5 Truths

**Warnings:**Yaoi meaning guy couples not girl and guy, purely male to male contact. There will be fluid cursing and also some sexual content.

**Disclaimer:**I wish I own Naruto and characters but Masashi Kimimoto made such a wonderful story based on those characters. So no I do not own Naruto or Sasuke and everyone else.

**Rating:**PG-13 – M

**Summary:**Do you know the difference between what is real and what is a dream? To be alive and true, breathing the air of reality. Decide which do you think is real…

**A/N: **Hiya! Here we start!

**Chapter 5**

He lay upon his bed staring at the white ceiling above. His hand upon his chest as he coughed loudly before he turned his body once again to rid of the cough caught in his throat. He closed his eyes only to slowly reopen them once again. The door in his room creaked upon its opening.

"Naru…? Sorry, I arrived home late. I had a very long business meeting that I had to attend too." He heard some sounds of shuffling clothes.

He sat up taking off the blanket on him before he walked to his room by himself. He saw how ruffled his lover's hair was. He can smell a scent of perfume on his lover's clothes. Grasping the wall tightly he closed his eyes to relax.

"Did you already eat for dinner?" His lover asked wearing his sleeping clothes which only consisted of his bare chest and boxers.

"Yes, I already did." His voice fragile and soft like always.

"That is good to hear. I have been very tried lately, you wouldn't believe me." Shuffling was heard once again.

He could only stand there and wait for him to be done. His heart becoming cold and he walked back to his own bed. He laid there for awhile thinking on his own. Closing his eyes to take a nap only for them to open and see the sun shining through his window. Slowly he heard sounds and kept quiet.

"Are you sure he is still asleep?" The voice was that of a female.

"Yes, baby. Now come on to my room." He hears the door open and closed before being followed by a click sound to show that the room was locked.

His door was still slightly opened and he walked his way to the next room across his bedroom. He heard the moans and the creaking of the bed. Tears struck his eyes and he walked to his room crying softly. He slowly closed his door seeing Sasuke kissing a girl with long, blonde hair.

"Bye Sasuke-kun…" The girl whispered before being kissed on the lips again.

"Bye Babe." Sasuke led her out of the apartment quickly.

He lay on his bed crying himself to sleep trying to forget what he had just saw. When he woke up, he felt Sasuke's body next to him. He sat up hearing a grunt from Sasuke before falling back to sleep. The smell of roses went up his nose. It tasted sweet upon his lips; the scent of the girl most likely who was all over Sasuke just that morning. He picked himself up from his own bed making a loud creaking sound.

"Naru…?" Sasuke grunted out.

"Yes?" Naruto held his hand to his door.

"Nothing loves." Sasuke went back to his slumber.

He gripped the handle before he went to take his shower. The water somehow relaxed him. He breathes deeply and washed his hair. He had no plans that day. No plans while Sasuke had others. Putting on a new set of clothes he saw Sasuke sleep.

"Let's go out today." Sasuke made some lunch.

"Okay, where are we going to go to?" Naruto was ready to leave.

"I'll drop you off with Sakura. I have a business meeting to go to. Later on, then we can have dinner together in a fancy restaurant." He frowned looking at his books.

"Yeah, sure thing…" He whispered feeling a sense of depression.

"Okay, what do you like to eat? Chicken or tuna sandwich…?" Sasuke flipped the pan.

"Chicken sandwich, please!" He calls out.

Later he was dropped off at Sakura's place just like what Sasuke said. Sakura was at her wit's end cleaning up the place. He walked to her door seeing Sasuke drive off. His lips were dry from never having contact. The door bell ranged loudly.

"I'm coming!" He heard her shout.

The door slowly opened showing her with messy hair and dusty clothes. She looked at Naruto then at her attire blushing.

"Oh! I'm a mess! Come in!" She said breathlessly as he took off his shoes.

"Busy cleaning?" He asks her seeing the place was either filled with chemicals or cleaning materials.

"She closed the door quickly opening the windows. She pushed off some items to the floor.

"Sit! Sit!" She said tying up her hair as quickly as possible.

"I thought you were to be with Sasuke the whole day today." She said and she wiped her hands.

"He had a business meeting today." He told softly.

"Oh, he is pretty busy lately." She would straighten her shirt.

"I thought this day would be me and cleaning the place up. Gaara was working all last night plus he has a family meeting today." She said and made some hot water to boil.

"Do you want me to go?" He stood up ready to leave.

"No, no just stay here. Do you some good to just relax here." She began placing dirty clothes in the basket.

"Can I help?" She stopped and sighed.

"If you insist, then of course you may. You can wash and dry the dishes. I'll handle the rest on my own." She told and began to do as what he was told.

She was busy doing laundry and scrubbing the floor. He offered to vacuum and handle the garbage. Once it began to hit almost night time they were finished leaving the place spotless. He walked to the bathroom to wash his face sighing. His stomach felt a bit sick lately.

"Naruto…! Sasuke is here to pick you up!" He dried off his face.

"You took awhile to finish off that meeting in your job?" She looked at the raven.

"We had to settle some large debates." She scoffed at his reply.

He looked at his lover in the door smiling gently before running to hug him. She told them to take care as he sat next to him.

"What was the meeting about?" He asks.

"This other company wants to bind with ours." He shifted gears before turning right. (1)

"Oh…" He would look out the window.

"What did you and Sakura do?" He said waiting for the light to turn green.

"I helped her clean up her apartment place. I washed the dishes and did the vacuuming. Maybe we should clean our place together." He said and looked at the night sky.

"Sure." He parked his car.

"Let's go." He took his hand.

The restaurant was bustling with people going to the bar or waiting to be seated. He had already made a reservation beforehand as they were walked to a table. He would grab the menu knowing what to order.

"Fancy as always." He said and his lover smirked.

"Of course love." He told before he kissed him softly.

"What do you like to eat?" He said what he wanted.

He held his lover's hand from across the table while they enjoyed their meal together. Paying the bill they both left the restaurant walking together under the moonlight. They looked at a small pond that was down the street as he dipped a finger in the water. The small movement caused ripples to form across the water's surface. It was peaceful that day as they walked alongside one another. After their little walk together, they drove back to the apartment. He laughed lightly with him before he felt his lips against his own silencing him.

"Sa-Sasuke… The door…Someone will see…" He breathes out whispering softly to him.

"Almost forgot about that small little detail." He said playfully.

The door finally closed leading themselves to Sasuke's room. He was pushed down on the bed gently before being kissed on his neck. He gasped and felt his lover's hand roam his body.

"Love you." He whispered.

"Love you too." His lover replied.

He didn't recall how they're clothes were upon the carpeted floor but he paid no mind to it. Nor did he mind the perfume that laced the pillow and the bed sheets. The scent of a woman lingered all over the room. He didn't care since he was in Sasuke's arms. There breathes mingled with one another.

"Mmmm…! Sasuke…!" He gasps out loudly when his breath stopped at what his lover was about to say.

"So tight… Ino…" Sasuke said and gasps hearing himself.

"Sasuke…" He whispers too shocked before pulling himself out.

He gathered his clothes wiping himself right away never looking at him.

"Naruto…!" He shouts after him only for the door to be slammed closed.

**~End of Chapter 5~**

**A/N: **What is Naruto's reaction? How can Sasuke explain this? Who is this Ino? Will they be still together? Find out next time! Review please!

(1): I drive a stick-shift/manual car so technically you change gears a multiple amount of times including before you turn right.

**R&R**


End file.
